


Founders Era One Shots

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Founders Era, Gen, Multi, Ninjas - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Romance, War, one shots, original characters with canon characters, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of little one shots that I have written for myself and I my friend. They're Founders Era based and will have some modern AU based ones that will be mingled with present day Naruto. They involve mine and my friend's OCs. Who are respectively with Hashirama and Madara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He remembered when he first met Fujisaki Miaka, they were twenty one and twenty. He was leader of his clan just as she was the leader of hers. They were both legends by the time they were both sixteen. She was known as the Fire Tigress and he was the last Senju with the mokuton blood line. He was taken aback by her appearance. In his mind, she was some battle hard warrior and not pretty or beautiful. He was shocked to see a beautiful auburn haired woman standing in front of him in her red battle armor. She was fierce and strong that was easy to see. Hashirama remembered the look of seriousness in her amber eyes and for some reason he wanted to see this goddess smile. She was stunning.  
"Senju Hashirama, to what do I owe this visit?" She asked and he fell in love with her voice even with the hard professional like tone. Tobirama nudged his elder brother and Hashirama bowed to her before making eye contact again.  
"The Senju Clan would like an alliance with the Fujisaki Clan and I wanted to ask you personally" he informed her and Miaka simply raised a brow at the handsome Senju. An alliance with the Senju?  
"Why?" She asked bluntly, wanting to know the true reason. She knew that for an alliance between them to work there would be have to be a marriage. When her mother had become clan head, her mother's sister had married an Uchiha. Hashirama studied her and he knew what she was thinking.  
"We both believe that it would be beneficial to each of our clans if we did so" he said and she narrowed her eyes as she analyzed him. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't thought about it and it would be very beneficial to them if they did. She knew that the Senju had already had an alliance with the Hayashi Clan and they, the Fujisaki, had an alliance with the Uchiha. It would connect four of the most powerful clans if they were to unite.  
"Come." She said as she turned on her heel and headed towards the Fujisaki temple, shinobi and tiger alike were watching as their fearless leader led the two men to their temple. They knew that an alliance was about to take place.  
\-----  
Two days later, Hashirama asked to talk to Miaka alone and she agreed. She had to admit that the Senju male was handsome and he intrigued her. For the last two days their clans had been making the alliance and tomorrow it would be finalized. There would be a marriage in a few short months.  
"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Miaka-San." He said with a smile and Miaka found herself smiling back.  
"Of course. I am supposed to get to know my new ally after all" she said and he looked down at her with a wide grin, happy that they had come to agreements.  
"This marriage that will be between our clans, will it be between us?" She asked softly as they walked the forest. Hashirama glanced down at her and frowned slightly. He knew it would be.  
"That's what the elders of my clan had suggested." He said and she nodded, looking ahead with hardened eyes.  
"I figured." She whispered with a sigh. "I'm not going to be stripped of my duties as a kunoichi. My clan is about equality for men and woman and I will still fight in battles." She said sternly. That was her terms. Hashirama looked down at her, slightly taken back but he smiled slightly. He liked that she was stubborn and was stuck in her ways.  
"I wouldn't do that to you." He told her honestly and he saw her breathe in relief. Miaka smiled up at him and saw him smiling down at her. Maybe she could learn to love this man.  
"This village that you spoke of" she started out lightly. "What are your plans?" She asked and he thought back to the many nights that he had thought about it and had talked it over with Madara.  
"It will be a place where shinobi can live in peace and we will not be at war with each other. It will be peaceful and we will work together. I know deep down inside, everyone wants peace. Wars have gone on for countless years and it's time to put a stop to it." He told her and the way he spoke, the way his eyes lit up, the way he held his head high, the way he was so confident in himself and his dream made her believe in him. Miaka smiled up at him and tentatively took his hand and squeezed it.  
"I will be beside you every step of the way, Senju Hashirama." She whispered as his words rung in her head. There would be peace and that was all she could ask for to protect her clan and her siblings.


	2. Madara does not approve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIaka and Madara are also best friends and he is not happy about it especially when he has to make an alliance with the Hayashi clan.

Madara didn't know how to feel when he heard the news that Miaka was marrying Hashirama. He felt relieved at first to know that she would be in good hands but the Senju was his enemy and ex best friend. Why would he go after a clan that was an ally of the Uchiha? The thought made him angrier as he stalked towards the auburn haired kunoichi on the cliff side.  
"You have enough anger for a thousand men, Madara." She commented before he could even say anything. Madara scowled as he walked up and stood beside her.  
"You're marrying a Senju." He said and she nodded.  
"That I am. It will be for the good of my Clan and his. Along with it will be beneficial to our alliance." She said and he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.  
"How so?"  
The look in her eyes unnerved him and so did her smirk.  
"There will be peace among all clans" she stated as she looked out at the forest below them. "I believe in Hashirama's dream and I know somewhere inside that you do too. You both came up with it." She pointed out before sighing softly and looking at him again. "I suggest you make an alliance with the Hayashi clan" she said as she walked away and he watched her walk away, shocked by her words. The Uchiha only narrowed his red eyes at the Fujisaki and her tiger companion. Hashirama's dream had gotten to her as well and he sighed. He would have to make an alliance with the Hayashi Clan after all.  
\-------------  
The first time Hayashi Kamiko met Uchiha Madara she was was not impressed. He was too cocky in her opinion. He held himself higher than the others all because he and his clans had special eyes. She didn't even give her answer to his alliance proposal a second thought. She said no as soon as he finished asking. Kamiko smirked as he and his clansmen walked off with their tails tucked between their legs. They would need an attitude adjustment before they came back and asked them again. For some odd reason though, Uchiha Madara had not left her thoughts since she had met him.  
\---------  
Uchiha Madara glared at Hashirama and Hashirama returned the favor.  
"Why are you doing this now, Madara?" He asked, not wanting to have his patience tried today.  
"I want to know why you went after Miaka." He said bluntly and Hashirama sighed as he looked down at the ground. He wouldn't tell him that he had somehow already fallen in love with the fire tigress and it had only been a month of knowing her. He knew that Madara would go on a rampage if he told him that. Madara left frustrated and without an answer that day.


	3. Hashirama and Miaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Miaka

He fell in love with her touch as they laid on the bank of the creek. His head laid in her lap and her hands gently running through his hair. He loved it and so did she. It was relaxing for both of them.  
"Miaka-chan?"  
The auburn haired kunoichi looked down and a raised a slender brow with a soft smile.  
"Hai, Hashirama-Kun?"  
He blushed faintly before softly caressing her cheek and smiling.  
"I love you."  
Her heart skipped a beat as he whispered those three little words and she leaned down and kissed him softly.  
"I love you too." That was their first time telling the other they loved them.  
\-------------  
When she wasn't busy with helping her clan or training, Miaka found herself thinking about the Senju. From his smile to his laugh and to his body. He was something else. She concluded as she smiled to herself. She wouldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat every time he smiled at her. She was already falling in love with him and it had only been a month.  
"Thinking about the Senju again?" Her younger sister asked teasingly and Miaka blushed but she proudly admitted it with a smirk.  
"Yes. Yes, I am."  
Kohana just rolled her eyes and walked out with a grin. The matchmakers had finally made the right choice for her elder sister.  
\------------  
They had taken a walk the day he had to go back to his clan and Miaka found that she didn't want him to go. He was handsome and sweet and good company. He kept her smiling. Hashirama thought the same of her. To him, she was beautiful, strong, and had a smile that sent his heart into over drive. He was already falling in love with her.  
"I don't want you to go to be honest" she whispered quietly and he glanced down at her with a slight smile.  
"I don't want to go either, Miaka-chan but I promise I'll be back soon. We just have to finalize everything and then I'll be back" he whispered as they stood in front of each other. Miaka nodded with a soft smile. "I'll be waiting until then, Hashirama-Kun." He smiled and slipped off his necklace, placing it around her neck.  
"My promise that I'll come back to you"  
Miaka blushed faintly as she slipped off her own tiger fang necklace and placed it around his neck.  
"My promise that I will be waiting for you."  
Their eyes met and neither of them could resist the temptation of the other's lips. Miaka's soft lips met his and their world exploded as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'll see you soon, darling." He whispered against her lips before kissing her forehead and walking away.  
"Until then, my love." She whispered to the wind as she watched him walk away, heart still pounding as she fingered the necklace around her neck. Until then she would have his necklace, a lingering kiss, and unknowingly, his heart.  
The day they got married it was sunny and clear. A good sign. Miaka sighed in relief that there were no clouds in the sky and there was a light breeze. It was perfect for their wedding. That night there was no rain or storms just them in their new home and the starry sky above. Another good sign. For the second time that day, Senju Miaka sighed in relief. Hashirama walked up behind her and placed an arm around her waist as he looked out at the sky with her.  
"It's beautiful tonight." She whispered, liking how he held her. He smiled and nodded. "It is but there is something else more beautiful than the night sky and I'm looking at her." He whispered with a faint blush as heat rose to Miaka's cheeks. He was the only man who could make her blush and she didn't mind it. Later that night, he held her. He didn't force her to do anything. He simply held her and Miaka was happy for it. She simply smiled and snuggled into his embrace, tired from the day's events. She was relieved that he actually cared. For the third and final time that day, Senju Miaka sighed in relief.  
\----------  
He took care of her when she was sick and she did the same for him.  
"Miaka-chan" he whispered one morning but his wife groaned and he instantly knew that she had gotten the illness that was going around the village.  
"You have a fever" he whispered as he felt her forehead and she smirked weakly.  
"My body heat runs higher than yours"  
He shook his head with a frown and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back. I'm going to go get one of the medics." He said, standing up to go and Miaka grabbed his hand.  
"Don't go" she whispered and he smiled sadly.  
"I'll be right back, Miaka-chan." He promised, kissing her forehead again before leaving. He came back twenty minutes later with a medic in tow. He stayed with her every day of her sickness and Miaka couldn't have been happier.


	4. Madara and Kamiko

The second time Uchiha Madara met with Hayashi Kamiko they were alone.  
"Uchiha Madara, what are you doing here?" Kamiko asked with a cautious look in her eyes. She didn't trust the man at all and she could tell that Akira, her jaguar, didn't either.  
"I came to talk to you, Hayashi Kamiko." He said, laying down his weapons and leaning against the tree.  
"Why?" She asked and he sighed as he ran a hand through his wild hair.  
"About an alliance. I figured I should ask you when you were alone." He explained and she scoffed.  
"My clan doesn't want an alliance with the Uchiha if you didn't pick up on that."  
He sighed but he couldn't deny the fact that he liked a challenge and he walked over to her, gently taking her chin in his hand. "You will soon, Hayashi Kamiko." He whispered as their eyes met and before she could respond. He was gone. Kamiko cursed under her breath and sighed. For the second time in her life, she didn't know what to do and both times it was Uchiha Madara's fault.  
\--------  
The third time Hayashi Kamiko and Uchiha Madara met, he kissed her. She was alone again when he came to her. There was only a greeting spoken between them as she went back to relaxing on the bank of the river and he silently watched her. Ten minutes later, Kamiko stood up and was immediately pinned to a tree with her hands above her head and unfamiliar lips on hers. She was shocked at first and everything in her mind screamed for her to stop but her body and heart wouldn't let her. She had dreamed of this moment since they met even if he was a pompous asshole. Madara broke the kiss when the need for air raised and he cursed it's existence. They stared at each other for a moment before he smirked, liking how a blush was on her pale cheeks and how her electric blue eyes were gazed over with lust.  
"Until next time" he whispered against her lips, leaving her shocked and breathless and frustrated. Damn that man. She scowled as her lips still tingled from his kiss and the memory would be burned into her mind forever. They both couldn't deny that they had been wanting to do that since they day they had met.  
\---------------  
"Do you love him?" Miaka asked the newly wedded Uchiha Kamiko. The dark haired woman blushed and glanced over at her new husband.  
"I'm not sure yet. We're attracted to each other sure and I like him but I'm not sure if I love him" she told her honestly with a soft sigh. Senju Miaka pursed her lips.  
"He loves you. He won't admit it though. He'll show you through his actions but know that he does care for you deeply, Kamiko-chan." Miaka explained and Kamiko continued to stare at Madara. She knew what the woman was saying was true. Miaka was Madara's best friend after all. She sighed as her eyes met his and she blushed. Maybe she would fall for him but unknowingly she already had.  
\-----------------  
How would he tell her that he loved her? Uchiha Madara laid awake in their shared bed and stared up at the ceiling while his wife laid fast asleep beside him. He sighed, running a hand down his face. He couldn't sleep when he was trying to think of ways to tell her were running through his kind. He sighed as he looked over at her. He truly did love her but he had never been good with putting his emotions into words. His onyx eyes trailed over her once before he activated his sharingan and he studied her this time, memorizing her every feature and every little detail about the woman who held his heart. He tentatively touched her face and swallowed his nerves.  
"I-I.." He took a deep breath as he stroked her cheek. "I love you, Kamiko-chan." He whispered, kissing her temple and then pulling her to him and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He never knew that Kamiko had smiled.


End file.
